Influence
by Raytrck1173
Summary: If you want something you take it, that's what his father taught him, and he wanted her more than anything else in the world, and he would do anything to have her, no matter what he would have to do. /No miraculous, mob AU, Aged up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! it's Raytrck with a new fic!**

 **Hope you enjoy! (I OWN NOTHING)**

* * *

Adrien awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring into his ear, the agitation silencing as he pulled the devise from its socket with a harsh tug of the cord.

The boy groaned, running a hand through his long golden hair sweeping it away from his face, his emerald eyes squinting at the early morning light that streaked through the large window of his bedroom.

His back arched, arms raised above his head as he stretched to shake off sleeps embrace, a heavy yawn sounding as he expelled the last of his drowsiness, letting the sheets fall off his body to rest haphazardly as he swung his legs off the mattress and onto the cool floor, the young man leaving the comfortable warmth of his bed behind as he stood.

Moving across the floor in his bare feet, he moved with a cat like grace about him to a drawer at the corner of the room, picking up a set of clothing sitting folded on its surface, undoubtedly laid out during the night by the house staff. A pair of loose black dress pants, neon green V-neck shirt and black button down overshirt meeting his eyes in the dim light.

The young man entered through a door to his bathroom striping off his sleep shirt and pants as he went, placing them as well as his change of clothes on the sink for the servants to pick up later, before turning on the water and stepping into a spacious shower.

As the warm water trickled down his sculpted form- a bonus and memento from the days when he modeled for his father's fashion industry- he sighed contently at the soothing feeling of the water against his stiff joints, exercising them as he washed his body.

He started to hum an old tune from a jagged stone album, following the rhythm of the droplets as they hit the tiled floor, when a knock sounded from his bedroom door.

Quickly, he shut the water off and grabbed a towel from a ring on the wall, tying it around his waist.

Leaving the bathroom and walking over to his bedroom door he took hold of the knob and turned, opening the door to reveal an older woman dressed in a strict, dark business suit and glasses. A tablet was tucked securely under her arm and her face bore a neutral expression as she regarded him.

"What is it Nathalie?" he asked using a hand to support his towel. The woman's face betrayed no emotion as she spoke to him "your breakfast is downstairs ready for you sir" she answered plain and methodically.

He gave a small nod "Alright, I'll be out in a minute Nathalie" he spoke before dismissing her. The woman gave a curt nod of her own before leaving, the young man closing the door as she left.

Adrien re-entered the bathroom, using his towel to dry himself off completely, before pulling on his clothing slipping into a pair of black business shoes that he pulled from his closet as he stepped into the hall outside his bedroom. The sounds of his shoes falling against the marble of the floor echoing through the halls of his empty home.

The grand mansion had been the same that he had grown up in since his birth, left to him by his father the late Gabriel Agrest after he died not sooner than when Adrien had turned nineteen. Now at the age of twenty-three Adrien had become the CEO of the old man's fashion empire as well Agrest Fashions.

But, it was just a cover up for the more ' _illegal_ ' activities that his father performed behind the closed doors of the corporation. Crimes such as fraud, robbery, extortion, even murder all a part of the extensive list that was sewn into the organization the man created.

AKUMA as his father called it, a massive organized crime ring concentrated throughout Paris and France.

All his now, of course.

For the time when Adrien wasn't yet of age to assume control, Nathalie -being Gabriel's former assistant- and a select few members of the ring had been the ones to have run the business side of things, at least until he toke over.

He knew what his father did growing up, the young man being spared nothing when it came to the organization with his father. However, that was where his interactions with the man were limited, their relationship never seemed to be more than an obligation on his part rather than father and son. The old man treating him more like an investment than flesh and blood, not even allowing his only son out of the house especially after what had happened with his mother, not even to attend school like other children. Forcing him to take on activities such as modeling for his fashion company and grooming him to take over the empire. Nathalie having been the one to practically raise him to the best of her ability as his mother would of.

Yet none of that really matters anymore now does it, the old man had gotten his wish after all, an Agrest maintaining control of AKUMA.

Not that Adrien didn't mind being in control, it certainly had its…

…Perks…

The young blond man laughed silently to himself.

Why Nathalie even bothered to stay and become his assistant after his father, he had no idea. However, he found it to be a nice comfort having a trusted face with him gone.

When he reached the end of the hallway he descended a flight of stairs to the main foyer. The gorgeously sculpted interior shining brilliantly in the light that streamed through the crafted windows and the lights on the walls.

Suddenly, something rubbing against his leg pulled his attention down. The young man looking to his feet to see a pair of familiar green feline eyes radiant enough to match his own, staring right back.

A lighthearted chuckle escaped his gut, reaching down to stroke the ears of a black cat, "good morning plagg" he greeted earning a small mewl from the animal.

Beside Nathalie and his chauffer, Plagg was likely the only one he trusted fully despite him being a feline. Adrien having found him one night, digging through their garbage as a kitten soaked to the bone. Of course, at the time his father would never have aloud him to keep pets, so he had ended up hiding him from his father, letting the cat roam the streets when he wanted and feeding the creature when he came back.

And once his father was gone the cat became pretty much a permanent resident at his mansion

Standing strait and continuing down the steps the feline followed behind him.

He reached a short landing, where the stairs continued down in a different direction, toward the foyer. Adrien stopping to glance at a large portrait hanging on the wall but turned away with a flash of a distained frown marring his lips as he walked by it.

Stepping off the stares he took a right, passing by the large ebony colored front doors of his home to a smaller pair off to the side. Pushing them open he entered the dining room, Nathalie already waiting by the head of the table for him. The large piece of furniture taking up most of the space in the rather cavernous room, odd considering he was the only occupant of the house. A marble fireplace was also built into the far wall, with a service door tucked to its side for servants to enter or leave from the kitchens.

Adrien walked to his seat and pulled out a chair, the fine wooden legs gliding effortlessly across the floor.

As if on routine a group of servants entered through the service door as he pulled himself up to the table. Food and other items in their arms which they set in front of him, disappearing through the same door without so much as a word.

Plagg jumped onto his lap and onto the table the feline eyeing his breakfast eagerly.

Adrien tossed the hungry feline a sausage from his plate which the cat took happily.

Nathalie tablet in hand swiped her finger rapidly across the screen, "would you like me to give you your morning report sir?" she asked pausing to look at him. Adrien responded, not diverging his attention from his meal "I'd rather not hear about some designers' mistakes right now" he said scooping a piece of egg into his mouth "what about our other activities?" he asked. The stoic assistant nodded once, swiping across the screen of her tablet a few times before reading the text one the screen.

"Per your orders we've pressured most of the businesses in the west of Paris into excepting your proposal..." she droned on, scrolling through the different reports.

Adrien listened as Nathalie continued to speak, his 'proposal' that she mentioned being a plan that he developed to expand the syndicate even further. His influence as the head of a multibillion dollar company certainly helping to push his agenda forward and his associate's _negotiations_ withsmall and large businesses alike.

"…but there is one slight problem" Nathalie's words cut his thoughts,

"Problem?" his hand stilled at the word, it was something he did not like to hear, "what sort of problem?", his attention turned away from his meal allowing plagg to gorge himself on the scrapes while the young man locked eyes with his assistant. The older women flinched at the familiar intensity of the young man's gaze, her grey eyes giving a momentary flash of emotion as she recalled the same cold look from another blond man.

Nathalie collected herself before continuing "yes sir, there is one shop in an area of particular interest, but the owner is proving difficult to deal with" she informed before adding "the last men sent _negotiate_ with the man were forced out of the establishment by the end of a bat".

The male leaned into the armrest of his seat resting his chin into the palm of his hand, "what kind of store is it?" he asked intrigued.

It wasn't unusual for business owners to resist his proposal at first, but to physically reject it by throwing out his subordinates was a rare occurrence these days with his reputation.

"A small fabric store sir located on gotlib street" Nathalie said reading off her tablet. Adrien rolled his eyes "don't I already have a hundred fabric store, most of them twice the size?".

She shook her head in confirmation "yes sir, but this one frequents far more customers than any other in the area, along with providing a key position, should I have your more ' _persuasive'_ men pay him a visit?"

Adrien leaned into the back of his chair as he mulled over her suggestion. True he was no stranger to using violence to get his way, but he wasn't much of a fan for it. Personally, he preferred controlling the situation from the shadows, puppeting his associates towards the outcome he desired.

Yet his father had inducted one great thing into him in the sparse moments they had shared together.

"If you want something; you take it"

Obviously, this shop owner needed to be taught that.

He shot up from the chair, a wicked grin creeping across his face as an idea popped into his mind. Turning to Nathalie he spoke "never mind with it Nathalie, I think I can do well enough alone" walking over to the doorway and pushing a silver button on the wall to call for his chauffer. Plagg, who had finished his masters food jumped onto the man's shoulders he left the table and made his way out front.

"Wait sir!" Nathalie cried trying to keep up with her boss, the heels of her shoes clapping with the floor as she followed him to the foyer. The young man buttoning up his shirt and tucking the tail into his pants, a maid meeting him at the front doors with a black belt, tie, and suit. Another helping to fix the tie around his neck as he looped the belt through his pants, also fixing his hair to look presentable. He finished when they helped him into a black vest suit, one of them giving him a small black rectangular box which he slipped into a discreet pocket, patting the cloth down once and moving to the doors.

But Nathalie stopped him before he could step a foot outside, "what about your schedule?" she questioned waving her tablet.

Adrien looked over his shoulder at his assistant, his emerald gaze shifting to the bustling street outside when his car pulled up.

"Clear it" he said simply moving out the door and into the back seat. He looked to the driver "the gorilla" as Adrien called him, a large man with silver hair regarding him with a peripheral glance, "forty-two gotlib street" he ordered. The chauffeur gave a grunt in response, before pulling the vehicle out into the street.

* * *

 **Whats Next?**

 **Leave a comment if you want to see more!**

 **Raytrck out! (please Review, i live for them...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back and oh WOW you guys are amazing with all the view and reviews i love it! I'm so sorry for extremely short chapter but a ton of things have been slapping me in the face, and on top of that i had an new idea for the plot that completely derailed my original plans for this story, so now i have to basically write it all over again!**

 **But besides that i wrote this up a fast as i could, and i hope its good.**

 **Please be patient and ill try to update every other Monday.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

The ride was so far relatively uneventful for Adrien, just the simple stop and go traffic moving as he stared out the window as his car passed vehicles and people alike with the day just starting to reach into the later part of the morning.

Nothing out of the ordinary buzz of Paris.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was bored, on the contrary he felt excited, even if this was strictly a 'work' related outing.

From the drivers' seat, the gorilla gave his young master a short glance through the rear view, "I'm aware of what you told Ms. Nathalie, but are you sure that you don't want a few of your men with you sir?" the driver asked in his gruffly voice, steering the car onto another road.

Adrien just chuckled softly while shaking his head, "No, they would only be in the way" he answered simply.

"Besides…" the crime lord added quietly looking back out the window "Its more fun doing my own dirty work".

A sick smirk the young mans face, one that didn't go unrecognized by his chauffeur, the large man quickly diverting his eyes to the road. True, Adrien had people for this, but there was nothing wrong with the boss doing the grunt work himself.

Beside him in the back of the car, Plagg -who had made himself comfortable on the back console- pawed at Adrien's side, vying for attention.

'Well, not all by myself' the young man thought to himself, scratching his pet behind its ears.

It was shortly under half an hour later that the gorilla pulled off the busy street and parking into an empty space on the side of the road.

"We're here sir" his driver notified, stepping out of the car ahead of Adrien, placing himself beside his door. The Gorilla didn't obstruct, allowing the blond to observe the quaint establishment, an old sign reading 'Wickers' pinned across the outside. Just as Nathalie had said the sheer amount of foot traffic on this street outshined the establishments size, at least from the outside.

Reaching a hand into his vest, he pulled the small box he had received from the servants out of its pocket, his fingers gliding over the wooden surface.

However, his fingers hesitated on the latch holding the container closed, memories of what he could do whenever he donned what was inside flashing through his mind. The power, strength, the fear he could cause, the feeling that he could destroy anything he touched all held a little wooden box.

Without a second thought, he undid the latch and flipped opened the lid meeting the empty eyes of a black leather domino mask waiting to be filled.

* * *

 **Like I said Its super short but give me time.**

 **Please Review I live with them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers!**

 **So very very very very sorry for not updating Monday! I have been so busy these past few days that it just slipped past me, and I was stuck on several occasions!**

 **To be honest I'm not to sure about this chapter either.**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Adrien looked down at the black mask, its shaped outline standing out boldly against the white silken lining of the box, waiting for him.

"Keep a look out" the young man ordered. It would be messy for some random person to peak in the car and find Adrien Agrest changing. "and make sure that no one but the owner is inside"

The gorilla grunted his response, exiting the drivers seat and leaving him in the with now only plagg now to keep him company.

He reached into the container, his fingers gripping the edges of the mask, feeling the fine worn leather beneath his skin.

Images of what he could always do upon donning it playing through his brain again, but also the exhilaration, the change, the freedom of becoming someone else for a time.

Of becoming Chat Noir, son of Hawkmoth, murderer, thief, con artist. Feared by everyone and respected by his men.

Taking the mask and two smaller pieces of triangular cut cloth beneath it from the box and discarding the container back to his vest pocket, he turned the mask itself over in his hands in the same direction of his face. Closing his eyes as he placed it around them, the fabric hugging his temples snuggly as an internal elastic band held it in place by firmly pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then, taking the two pieces of cloth, he pinned them into his hair perfectly in place thanks to multiple times of practice. After all, what was a cat without ears?

Once he was done he let his eyes open, adjusting his mask ever so slightly so that it wouldn't irritate or shift about any.

Now he was chat. Feared gangster and crime boss, and as far as the public was concerned; barely acquainted with Adrien and his corporate empire.

A cheshire grin cast itself across his face, "well…" he began, extending his arm out to plagg who jumped unto it and climbed to his shoulder, "lets get this done, shall we?"

Opening the car door and stepping out onto the curb, the young criminal briskly made his way in long elegant strides to the entrance of the small shop, seemingly going unnoticed by the people moving around him.

They did see him though, it just didn't matter that they did, anyone with even the tiniest sense of self-preservation or common sense knew not to openly point him out else endanger their own lives. Nor bother to call the police, since he would be gone before they arrived, or pay off the dirty ones.

The gorilla was on guard by the door as he had been told, a deep purple butterfly masked hood now draped over his head so that he could hide his identity as well. Something that was commonly worn by all AKUMA members -exemption of him obviously-, so that they couldn't be identified on jobs, or during the occasional scruff with the law or others.

"Its just the old man inside sir, seems that he just opened." The gorilla said, motioning with his head, opining and holding the shop door for him

"Thank you, do stay here unless I call for you" he told the man as he passed him, entering unto the establishment and letting the door swing gently closed behind him. It was then when he was able to get a good fair look at the interior, nodding his head slightly in appreciation with a resting smirk on his lips as he studied the enclosure. Shelves lining the classic wooden walls held a very comfortable assortment of supplies from small items from like needles and colorful spools of thread to many different patterned rolls of fabric hanging on racks in the center of the store.

'Quite the inventory' chat mused impressed by the selection presented, walking over to one of the racks and running a hand along one of the rolls. He was glad to find that it was indeed of good quality, and the price printed onto a tag was very agreeable. The owner certainly was experienced in the business if he was willing to sell them at this price and his shop was inviting as well.

Chats Noirs smirk grew, this place fit his standards near perfectly.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps emerging from behind met his pet's ears, the creatures head darting in their direction just a scruff weathered voice sounded behind him "Good morning sir! Is there anything I ca-" .

It cut off the second that chat turned around, his smirks wide and on the verge of senile glee at the site of an elder man standing surprised and scared behind a counter at the back of the store. His scalp was near balding, with a freshly shaven wrinkled face behind a pair of wide franklin glass which two old brown eyes squinted through.

He was slightly hunched over, but his arms and legs looked to still several years of strength left in them. Yet it seemed ridiculous how an old man like this could force several of his boys out his door. It was certainly making chat curious.

"Good morning! You must be Mr. Wicker, the owner of this _meow_ velous little shop! I was wondering if you'd be interested in a little _paw_ prosition?" he said punly, chuckling lightly.

However, old man wicker wasn't laughing "Chat noir!" he strangled out weakly, bending below the counter and retrieving something beneath it, coming back up with a baseball bat in his old hands.

"Get out of my shop!" he demanded, waving the weapon above him in a batting position, ready to take a swing.

Chat only smirked wider, "Now, now old timer I just want to talk to you about my proposal" he said comely.

"Like I told your boys, I don't want your damn deal! Now get the HELL out!" he shouted hostilely before swinging at chats head a loud smack sounding as wood connected with skin.

Yet the masquerading villain grinned evilly, now holding the barrel of the bat firmly in his grasp, shaking a finger of his free and "that was good, but you need to work on your swing" he joveled.

The old man pried his weapon back -or maybe the man simply let him- and took a low swing at his gut.

However, chat just hopped back, tauntingly singing "strike two!" with a laugh as wicker nearly tumbled forward from the momentum of the swing.

He managed to stay upright and was quick despite his age in an uptake of an upwards swing aimed for chats chin.

"Strike three!"

 _ **(crack)**_

Wicker screamed out in a weakened cry of pain as chat noir twisted his now broken arm, his bat falling to the floor harmlessly and forgotten.

The old man crumbled to his knees, clutching the forearm of the shattered appendage with his remaining hand.

Above him chat chuckled, kicking the old mans weapon away from reach, "You're out" the villain joked with a laugh, earning an upward glare from the crippled elder.

* * *

 **I wanted to make this a little darker, because... you know... the mob**

 **But I suppose there's next chapter!**

 **I probably wont be back with this story for a while though, I have a project in progress at my job and an Interview for another coming up so there's those thing going on...**

 **But in the meantime feel free to read some of my other works and review!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **RAYTRCK OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

 **ITS HERE! CHAPTER 4 COMING AT YOU AND I HOPE YOUR READY BECAUSE,**

 **Warning there arm examples of "somewhat extreme" language present in this chapter,**

 **So if you hadn't bothered to read the story description don't say anything negative about it**

 **ITS THE MOB!**

 **oh also there's blood**

* * *

Old man wicker stared up defiantly into the eyes of his assailant, his broken arm beginning to throb and swell. But the weathered store owner held his tongue, unwilling to give this criminal the satisfaction of hearing him moan in pain. Chat noir just continued to smirk at his expense however, "Well Mr. Wicker, now that you've calmed down let's talk about my proposal for you" the gangster began, squatting down to his height, the cat on his shoulder eyeing the older man.

"You see, I have quite a bit of _cat supplies_ laying around and I really need a place to put them" he explained, "and it turns out that your wonderful little shop is _purr_ fect for it, so what do you say?" he proposed extending his hand in mock respect.

"Screw you and your 'proposal'" wicker wheezed out, he didn't bend to this man's goons and he was most certainly wasn't going to break to a boy in a cat get up.

A very poor choice to make.

Noir gave an exasperated sigh, retracting his hand and rubbing his eyes through his mask, before they suddenly hardened and turned dark, making the elder man feel unease. His smirk dissolved into an annoyed frown as he spoke "fine, I guess it's the hard way then" the criminal said he did not like being refused, plagg hopping off his shoulder to sit comfortably in a small basket of fabric in the corner of the store.

Gently noir placed a hand on the shop keeps shoulder, before violently grabbing his shirt by the collar and forcibly making the crippled stand. The old man tried to free himself with his only good hand, disabled one falling to his side limply. Yet he could barely prepare or even attempt to resist as chat noir dragged him by the neck and forced him against the wall of his shop, his spectacles falling to the floor.

The young man gripped wickers forehead in a vice like hold with one hand while the other remained clamped to his shirt as he began to savagely bash the man's head against the wall. The air was knocked out of the elder man fast, blood soon spilling from the back of his head and flowing down his neck, staining his cloths.

Chat removed his hold on him, clubbing him in the stomach before letting him slide down the wall and to the floor.

Wickers mind was clouded by the reverberations from his old skull hitting against the wall. He tried raising his head, to face up the villain, but could only squint through spotted vision in his attempt to focus.

"How about now old man?" chat noir questioned, stepping back and propping himself against the wall, "ready to make a deal?". The shop keep managed to get an eye on the young man "FU…. You" he coughed out, a splitting pain shooting through his brain.

Groaning his frustration, noir looked down on his victim and let a light smile appear on his lips. He strolled back to the front of the store and rapped twice on the glass of the door, never once taking his gaze off wicker. "Let's see if my associate can help to convince you" he suggested, the gorilla entering a moment later, mask still present with chat locking the door behind him and flipping assign on the door to 'closed'.

The giant henchman picked the old man up off the floor and held him still, restraining his hand easily behind his back.

Noir took his place in front o the and started his next onslaught, striking the elder with a barrage of blows.

Quickly Chat noir fell into a set rhythm as he jabbed at the man's gut or bashed in his face.

Punch, jab, punch, jab, uppercut, right hook, the mans skin breaking and his blood splattering everywhere as the crime lord lost himself in mad fun. Eventually relenting and allowing the bloody and beaten old man a moment of respite.

Wicker was barely breathing eyeglasses broken and, on the ground, crushed under the heal of the brute that held him.

Blood poured from his from his mouth teeth falling out whenever he spat any of it out.

One of his eyes was swollen, forced to remain closed and leaving him the red blurred vision of the other.

"WHAT ABOUT NOW? Ready to accept?" chat noir asked, his eyes wide and wild, just requesting for wicker to continue and decline, something the old man was just as inclined to do.

"Up yours, you sadistic son of a bitch!" he said with bloody, defiant word, he'd be demand if he let this man do what he wanted.

Wicker resigned himself for the next beating, but it never came chat noir just standing and…laughing.

The masked villain laughed; a very unsettling laugh, one that made even the gorilla tense for the briefest of moments.

"There's that attitude of yours again Wicker! I like that" The villain commended, however his voice haired something else. Looking straight into his remaining eye the villain smirked wickedly "I wonder you customers would react to see it?" he wondered aloud.

Wickers already strained breath hitched, his muddled brain jumping to the faces of several of his constant visitors.

Chats smirk grew impossibly wider when he realized that he'd hit the nail on the head, "that's right, what do you say? Want to discuss this when you got people in here?". "No!" Wicker cried out "don't drag any of them into this, this is between you and me!" he shouted, weakly struggling against gorilla.

Noir shook his head "Not unless we reach an agreement sir, now what's it going to be? You help me out and ill let you have a _paw_ some cut. Or…. Well, you get the idea" he said snidely.

Old Jim Wicker hesitated, before nodding his head, "Alright…...alright" he answered shakenly, the blood loss starting to get to him.

Chat noir beamed excitedly, "excellent, a few of my friends will be over later with the merchandise, leave the door unlocked for them". He signaled for the gorilla to release him "call the man a doctor" he ordered, the subordinate doing as told and exiting the store with an ambulance on dial.

The defeated man slumped, limp, onto the floor -yet still breathing- chat noir kicking his bat to him "keep working on that swing" he bid before turning and leaving through the door.

Plagg bounded and jumped back onto his master's shoulder, licking his paw like the scene he had witnessed was the norm. The door or the store closing behind the crime lord as he stepped back out onto the street.

* * *

 **I live!**

 **Is what i would say if anyone actually thought that I was dead, but I'm not and you all know that,**

 **So anyway I hope that you had fun with this chapter, I know I did,**

 **Sorry for taking so long, I really am, but like I had said I had a Project at work and an Job Interview so that took priority,**

 **But and there's no stopping me!,**

 **I also received permission from another author to do my own take on one of his works!**  
 **So be on the lookout! Another Miraculous Fic by Raytrck is on its way!**

 **A one worded summery for it: "wings"**

 **Let your imagination run with that,**

 **See you later, AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW IT LETS ME KNOW YOU LIKE THE STORY!**

 **Raytrck out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Talk later, Read now**

* * *

Adrien let out a groan as he relaxed back into the seat of the car with plagg resting on his shoulder as he wiped the blood off his hands, the gorilla closing his door behind him before seating himself behind the wheel and starting the vehicle.

The young man peeled off his mask as they stared to pull away and settled it back into its case, massaging his temples and the sides of his nose while he stowed it away.

There was always a kind of satisfaction that came with this business. A little feeling of accomplishment from leaving his mark on the world. Almost the same as what he felt after his first little excursion that his father had assigned to him, his gran debut as Chat Noir.

Of course, he ended up killing the man and was almost caught, but he was only fourteen at the time and hardly had the control over his new power.

An obnoxious grumble sounded from his stomach, it wasn't quite lunch yet, the clock on the cars dash reading barely a minute past ten, but he supposed that all the excitement had him burn through what he had of his breakfast faster than usual.

Suddenly something caught his eye when they came to a stop at a light, a modest corner building with the words _boulangerie_ _patisserie_ written in bright golden letters on panels above the door and windows, similar golden designs painted onto the dark glass.

Another rumble from his gut pushed him towards it, plagg seemingly to agree eagerly as he nuzzled the tip of his tail against his ear.

Looks it was time for a snack.

Opening his door and stepping out onto the sidewalk he leaned up to his driver's window, the silver haired man looking to the young man in confusion. "Pull around, I'm going to grab something sweet" the blond explained, motioning over to the bakery, the gorilla nodding in confirmation.

Adrien walked to the door, pushing it open just as the sweet aroma of fresh pastries dusted across his face. A small ring sounding as he entered, drawing the attention of the feline friend on his shoulder, plaggs' small head darting about to find the source and satisfy his curiosity.

Adrien forced down a laugh as a friendly sounding voice cut in "Good morning sir, how may I help you?".

Adrien looked away from his pet and toward the back of the store where a short, older woman with greying black shoulder length hair, warm smile and white floral chi shirt stood behind a register on a counter.

It took a part of a moment to realize that she was indeed speaking to him, a quick review of his surroundings noting that he was the sole customer in the shop. The morning rush having obviously ended hours before, some of the shelves lining the walls empty or holding few only few confections.

It was better this way however; didn't want a scene to unfold if someone where to recognize the young CEO after he had conducted business already.

With a smile Adrien made his way to the counter, nodding his greetings "yes, I would like three chocolate croissants to go please" he asked pointing to a batch in a display.

The woman nodded, "just a moment sir" she said before taking a pair of tongs and reaching into the case, beginning to pull out what he had requested and placing them into a bag.

A door off to the left opened unexpectedly, causing plaggs ears to perk in that direction, Adrien looking to see perhaps one of the biggest men that he had ever laid eyes on stepping through it. The giant standing just a little shorter than the gorilla, and with arms the size of naval guns but more rounded in the midsection. None the less, not some one that he might want to fight unarmed.

He carried a large tray of fresh treats his arms and walked gently past the young man, restocking some of the shelves, a bit of flour dusting his apron and a little of the mustache on his lip.

Plagg unexpectedly jumped off Adrien's shoulder and landed gracefully onto the floor, darting around the corner of the counter and between the legs of the man, bolting through the closing door before his master could even try to catch him.

Inwardly the blond began to panic slightly about what that malicious black cat could do, the feline usually doing what he wanted but Adrien did not feel like being thrown out because of him.

"Will there be anything else sir?" the woman asked drawing his attention and luckily not having noticed the abrupt absence of his companion"

"No" he said quickly, taking out his wallet and taking out a few bills to pay as she rung up the price, casting an occasional glance to the door.

"That will be-" the woman started to say when a loud crash from behind the door interrupted her.

Both her and the giant man looked to the door in confusion while Adrien just mildly cringed, the expression deepening as Plagg came running back through the door with his black coat covered in white powder a feminine voice calling behind him "Hey give that back!".

He reached down to angerly grab the scruff of the cat as it hid behind his legs, until he noticed that he had a ladybug patterned bandanna held firmly in his mouth.

Adrien took hold of the piece of cloth, Plagg letting him take it.

He held it up in unexplained curiosity, oddly charmed by it.

It seemed to be handmade, and by talented hands as well, with an interestingly embroidered symbol on it, something that he had trouble recognizing first off, even with his experience in the fashion industry, running his fingers over the design till the light clicking of shoes drew close and a newer voice caused him to look away.

"May I have my bandanna back please?" it asked softly, yet confident.

The moment he looked toward it he almost forgot to breath as he found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. They were impossibly like the bluebell flower at the height of its bloom, and the creature that they belonged to was just as stunning. Raven hair long and falling in curls past and about her delicate shoulders, fair skin, full pink lips and a delightfully petite form that stood as high as his shoulder but cried out sin.

When he finally noticed her outstretched hand, he couldn't help but crack one of his cheshire grins.

He moved to place the cloth in her dainty hand but took hold of it instead, his long fingers easily encasing hers.

Gingerly he brought her knuckles to his lips and gave them a chaste kiss, "I must apologies for my friends actions but I admit that if he had not done them I would not have met one who was yet so beautiful".

* * *

 **Hello all! Sorry that it took so long, but I've been busy as of late.**

 **I'm also afraid to say that I will not be updating Influence for the rest of October because in the spirit of this month I want to make a Halloween themed Fic.**

 **And i want to focus my attention on that for the foreseeable future.**

 **But I wanted to get this chapter out for all of you!**

 **I honestly think it turned out alright even though i barely did any editing on it, but feel free to call me out on a review!**

 **OR JUST LEAVE A REVIEW ANYWAY IT LETS ME KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING MY STUFF!**

 **It means a lot to me**

 **See you after a while,**

 **RAYTRCK OUT!**


	6. Letter to My readers

Dear Treasured Readers:

I regret to inform you -and I admittedly never thought- that I cannot continue to write Influence. It came to my attention after reviewing the past chapters and plans that I had for this story that I remembered how long ago it was that I had written it (mind you it was long before I had even considered joining this site and posting anything). Upon comparing it to my other works as well has shown me the changes in my style as well, and how overly saturated in words Influence is to them. I find that it would only harm me by regressing my style to continue as is; that being said I don't plan to just give up, I do intend to return when it is suitable, and when I have time for a re-write. In the meantime.

Influence will return

Best regards,

Rytrck1173


End file.
